Black Fury Gifts
Cliath Breath of the Wyld As the Furies see it, the problem with most humans (and some Garou) is that they have forgotten that the energy of Creation is nourishing, refreshing and ever present. With this Gift, the Black Fury may instill a feeling of vitality and life in a living being. A spirit servant of Pegasus teaches this Gift. System: The Fury must touch her target's skin, and the Gift must be used outdoors in a natural setting (a city park is natural enough for this Gift to function). The player rolls Gnosis (difficulty 6 for humans, 5 for Garou). Success gains a rush of energy and clarity of thought. In game terms, this Gift grants one extra die on all Mental rolls for the next scene. It also adds one to the difficulty of any Rage rolls the target makes in that time. Moonshadow With this Gift, a Black Fury may innately step sideways using a patch of moonlight and reduce the difficulty is lowered by one. No roll is required, but it only works at night with actually moonlight. Taught by lunes and shadow spirits. Owl Speech Black Furies may invoke the kinship between their tribe and the owls of Athena by communicating with owls and other birds and gaining them as temporary allies. Its taught by bird spirits. System: Roll Charisma + Animal Ken difficulty 7 while the target bird is in line of sight. Each success strengthens the effect and duration of the friendship the bird will provide, including providing information, scouting, or carrying messages. Fostern Curse of Aeolus The Fury calls up a thick, eerie fog that obscures vision and unnerves her opponents. The Fury can see through the fog, but all others have trouble navigating by sight. A spirit in service to Aeolus, the fog totem, teaches this Gift. System: The player makes a Gnosis roll. The difficulty varies according to the surrounding terrain and humidity: 4 near the sea, 6 under normal circumstances, 9 in a desert. The Black Fury can see normally, but others caught in this fog halve their Perception scores (with regards to sight only). The fog is quite unnerving, and everyone except the Fury and her packmates loses a die from all Willpower dice Sense of the Prey If they know anything about their prey, the character can track it down as rapidly as he can travel. This unerring sense of direction operates anywhere, and is used to track spirits through the Umbra as well as finding beings on Earth. A dingo or dog spirit teaches this gift. System: No roll is required unless the target is hiding actively (intent is not enough), in which case a Perception + Enigmas roll is made against a difficulty of the target's Wits + Stealth. If the target is a spirit, the difficulty is the spirit's Gnosis. Touch of the Muse With this Gift, the Fury invokes the spirits of art and artifice, allowing her to lower the difficulty of any Social Attribute rolls for the duration of the scene. A Gnosis roll (difficulty 8) reduces the difficulty of Social rolls by one per success. The roll itself depends on what the character attempts. A poetry reading, for example, would require Manipulation + Expression, whereas a seduction would involve Appearance + Subterfuge. This gift is taught by epiphlings. Adren Coup De Grace The Garou studies her foe, seeking the best place to strike. In doing so,she sets herself up to land this devastating attack. An owl-spirit teaches this gift. Taught by Snake spirits. System: The player spends one Willpower point and rolls Perception + Brawl (difficulty of the target's Stamina + Dodge). If successful, the player doubles her damage dice on the Garou's next successful attack. Flames of Hestia Taught by Pegasus spirits, this is a potent gift the Black Furies guard closely. By spending one Gnosis point and making a Gnosis roll against difficulty eight, the Fury produces white flames around her hands. These flames purify whatever they touch; cleansing tainted food or water. They will also reduce damage inflicted by radiation, poison, or disease by one level per success. The flames do one level per success in aggravated damage to Banes and fomori if the Fury scores a successful hit while invoking the Gift during hand-to-hand combat. Song of the Siren The sound of the Garou's voice can entrance any who hears it. Typically, the Garou sings or howls while using this Gift, although some modern Glass Walkers have taken to poetry recital. This Gift can make an opponent pause before a fight, but can rarely stop a heated combat already in progress. A Songbird or Dolphin spirit teaches this Gift. Visceral Agony The werewolf's claws change to barbed, wicked talons dripping with black venom. While wounds caused by these claws cause no extra damage, the pain alone they inflict is crippling. A pain-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Rage point before the character attacks. Any wound penalties the target suffers as a result of this attack are doubled (i.e., a foe at Wounded would lost four dice). If the target is in frenzy or otherwise resistant to pain, he still suffers normal wound penalties. Wings of Pegasus The Garou may sprout majestic wings when in lupus or hispo form; these allow her to fly at will. These wings are large and resemble the feathery wings of the totem Pegasus- it is taught by the tribal Incarna. To fly, roll Stamina + Athletics (difficulty 7 to launch) The difficulty for flight maneuvers is up to the storyteller. The Garou can carry others as long as her strength allows it. Her flight speed is approximately 50 mph. Athro Bacchantes' Rage This Gift is taught by Pegasus and can only be used in the Outback or wilds of Tasmania. The Garou can channel the destructive power of the Wyld through her anger. The Garou spends two Gnosis points and can then spend Rage points to do extra damage to her opponents. Each Rage point spent adds one to the Garou's damage successes. An opponent cannot soak this Rage-driven damage This insures that an enemy will not leave without at least one wound. Body Wrack The Fury causes a target immense, crippling pain. The Fury needs only point to the target for this Gift to be effective. A pain-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Strength + Medicine (difficulty of the opponent's Stamina +3). Each success causes the victim to lose one die from all dice pools as pain wracks her body. The effects last for one scene. Wasp Talons The Fury with this talent can fire her claws from her hand like darts. She is incapable of using claw attacks with that hand until her claws regenerate, however. A wasp or other insect spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Rage point and rolls Dexterity + Brawl to hit. The difficulty is figured as though the character was using a firearm; the medium range is 20 yards. Damage is figured normally for a claw-strike. The Garou's claws take one full turn to regenerate. Elders Gorgon's Gaze This hideous power of legend can turn living flesh into stone with but a gaze. Victims who make eye contact with the user of this Gift find themselves changed into statues where they stand. This Gift is a closely guarded secret; not to be shared with the other tribes. Rumors persist that elder Black Furies can make the effect permanent. Difficult to find and even more dangerous to approach, the Gorgon totem teaches this Gift. System: After making eye contact, the player rolls Perception + Occult (difficulty equal to the target's Willpower) to determine the number of rounds the victim remains stone. The player can double the time by spending a Willpower point. The Thousand Forms As the Ragabash gift. The Fury that chooses to risk taking the form of a mythical beast typically honors Pegasus by assuming her form. -- Most trickster arch-types are shapeshifters, and the Ragabash is no different. The Garou with this Gift may change herself into any animal between the sizes of a small bird and a bison. The Garou gains all the special powers (flight, gills, poison, sensory abilities, etc.) of the animal she mimics. She may not take the form of Wyrm-beasts (not that she would wish to!), but she may take the form of mythical beasts with some extra effort. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Intelligence + Animal Ken. The difficulty varies, rising higher the farther removed from the Garou's natural form the desired animal is. For example, an ape or panther (mammals of roughly equal mass) might be difficulty 5, while an alligator (a reptile of slightly larger size) would be difficulty 7, and a frog (a much smaller amphibian) would be difficulty 9. Mimicking mythical animals is always difficulty 10. Wyld Warp A desperate tactic at best, the Gift summons a number of Wyld spirits. What they do when they arrive is wholly unpredictable. They may run or fly about in a destructive frenzy, tearing the Fury's foe apart. They may grant the Fury and her packmates temporary increases in might or Rage, or they might decide to destroy all Weaver-tools in the area. They may even heal the Fury and her allies of any wounds they have suffered. The Fury has no way of knowing, but the effect is usually beneficial. A Wylding or Alcheringa Incarna teaches the Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and one Rage point. She then rolls Wits + Enigmas (difficulty of the local Gauntlet). Successes summons a variable number of Wyldings, which will alter the situation as the Storyteller sees fit. pools.